Desatando sentimientos
by Kishuu Arashi
Summary: Syaoran es un detective ke pelea contra Eriol, el jefe de la mafia Japonesa, El para vengarse envia a Su mejor asesina Sakura para que sedusca y Mate a Syaoran…pero no fue exactamente como se tornaran las cosas…LEMON
1. EVIL

Episodio 1: E.V.I.L xD

NOTA: Espero les guste el fic n,n y es lemon así ke pss tengan cuidado y dejen sus reviews n,n! thx a mi amiga Emperor Sister por la idea

NOTA2: Sakura card captors un pertenece a mi sino a las ingeniosas CLAMP )

---: cambio de escena

El Cuarto Era Elegante y simple, el cuero y telas del interior era tan frió como el dueño, sus ojos se escondían en sus anteojos negros, seguía pensativo y algo molesto, el olor a cigarro del ambiente fue interrumpido por un Joven y una hermosa y misteriosa Mujer, el joven temblaba al estar frente a ese hombre frió y calculador….

"_Bueno Yue dile las noticias_" la voy de la mujer era fría e indiferente y rompió el silencio, Yue trago saliva y prosiguió con su reporte "_Tratamos de Liquidar a ese detective pero...Cerbero fue malherido por el y pues no pudimos hacer nada...murió...hicimos todo lo posible….por favor amo Eriol perdóneme TT_"

" _Fallaste? Perdonarte? Que clase de hombre seria si lo hiciera"_…-saca su revolver y le pega un tiro en la cabeza a Yue " _Nakuru limpia ese desorden_ " rayos como odio a ese pequeño bastardo miserable!"

" _Veo Que ese Detective causa problemas_…" Spinnel Sun la mano derecha de Eriol" _Claro que si" _Nakuru Replico " _El es un detective que ha peleado contra toda la mafia..sabe nuestros trucos de memoria..Syaoran Li no es un detective para tomarse a la ligera…será un león pero en el fondo es un gatito_ …"

" _Alguna idea Nakuru?_" Eriol parecía interesado

" _Bueno lo ideal es conseguir un asesino..pero no cualquiera..uno que no cause una menor sospecha…propongo que elijamos para este trabajo una mujer_" Sonrió malévolamente

" _Una mujer?"_ Spinnel Sun rió " _He escuchado que han mandado muchas mujeres a matarlo y no ha pasado nada..quizás es gay_ "

" _no es gay_" Dijo Eriol " _Es un depredador..no cualquier mujer lo ataría..es obvio que si una mujer sexy se le acerca y ke lo trate como juguete sexual el sospechara…debemos darle..mmm..un Regalo especial_ " Sonrió sarcásticamente

" _Bueno señor…"_ dijo Spinnel " _Sakura Kinomoto seria la perfecta para este trabajo_ " lentamente Eriol gira y mira a Spinnel Sun, Nakuru quedo sorprendida al ver la valentía de su compañero al pedir que esa chica hiciera el trabajo sucio aun sabiendo que Eriol la trata como una maldita princesa, Spinnel Sun prosiguió _" Es hermosa, inocente y la ultima persona de la que el podría sospechar…además ella ha matado antes y si se lo pide amablemente no creo que se refuse…_"

Eriol miro a Spinnel Sun _" Tienes Bolas Spinnel_" Spinnel se sorprendió por ese comentario, pensó que le pegaría un tiro " _tráiganla por favor_"

-----

"_Tomoyo puedes hablarle a Syaoran y localizarlo por favor?"_ Una voz masculina decía por medio de su intercomunicador

" _Claro Señor Fujitaka_" Sonrió y apretó el botón del teléfono que lo conectaría con Syaoran

" _Hola?"_ Una voz cansada y sexy contesto

"Syaoran_, el señor Fujitaka quiere hablarte"_

"_Syaoran estas ahí?"_ volvió a resonar esa voz masculina

"_Aquí estoy Gran F., soy todo oídos_" Replico Syaoran

" _suspira Al final dime Fujitaka por favor aparte de tu jefe soy tu amigo…como ha estado todo aun no me mandas el reporte_?

" _es que veras..no lo he escrito XD"_

" _Syaoran tienes que entender que todo estos e debe hacer legal, trabajamos para el gobierno y no podemos esperar a que salga a la TV antes de tener nosotros esa información_"

" _Si te oí, cuando tenga tiempo lo hago adiós Fujitaka " Syaoran cuelga el teléfono_

" _Syaoran Agh!"_

Syaoran se sentó en si silla y miro a su amigo Yukito quien tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café..

" _Yukito dime algo que no sepa por favor..gran G me tiene loco_"

" _Escúchame Syaoran, esta lidiando con unos peces muy gordos, esos tipos han querido matarte y mutilarte, pero te has salvado hasta ahora..pero con la muerte de Cerbero, Eriol estar mas molesto_" Yukito come su dona y toma café" Solo te digo que tengas cuidado

" _Esos tipos son como cualquier villano, de seguro trataran de mandarme una asesina sexy que me seduzca y me mate_ " _es como si leyera un libro de lo que va a pasar_" Sonrió y se relajo bastante " _Por cierto Yukito como esta la vida casado_?"

Yukito rió y sonríe " _Touya es genial, cocina rico y tengo mi pancita llena, es buenísimo conmigo y si sigo comiendo engordare mas jajaja_" Syaoran se voltea y se deprime

" _Espero_…" Pensó el _" Encontrar alguna mujer así para mi_…"

------

la Joven de cabello Café y hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaba sentada frente al bureau de su jefe, Con una botella de vino en su mano y en la otra un vaso, lentamente vertió el licor en el vaso y se lo dio a Eriol

"_Gracias Sakura" Eriol sonrió y bebió lentamente, ella sonríe al verlo feliz " Sakura querida puedo pedirte un favor?"_ Sienta a sakura en sus piernas y le da un profundo beso , el cual ella responde con la misma pasión…rompieron el beso y miro la cara seria de Eriol, ella solo lo mira confundida y sonríe " , Eriol prosiguió " _Recuerdas que te comente de un pequeño dolor de cabeza..bueno necesito a alguien k se acerque lo suficientemente a el y lo mande a volar "_ la besa en los labios" _eres perfecta querida nunca se enterara y aparte..quien puede resistir tus encantos_" Ella lo besa suavemente y el prosigue " _lo harías por mi cariño_?"

" _Claro que si Eriol..lo que tu quieras_"

Al entrar en el bar Syaoran pensaba que estaba balde ido mientras bebia su brandy y recordaba a los asesinos que le habían enviado…

La primera fue Sonomi, la cual tenía más bubis que cerebro y la otra fue Meiling que iba a matarlo pero se cayó en un ascensor bajo construcción o.ou….

Syaoran de repente siente un delicioso aroma a perfume…olía a cerezos y siente como una figura femenina se acerca…siente escalofríos cuando la joven pone su mano en su hombro "_ahí viene…"_ se preparo a sacar su arma…

" _Estas en mi Silla_"

" _Eu Oou?"_ Syaoran voltea lentamente

" _Dije que estas en mi silla_" la joven parecía molesta

Syaoran se quedo viendo a la hermosa joven de cabello Café y ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad, ella se acerco a el sonriendole y le susurro " _Estas en mi silla_", el la siguió viendo embobado hasta que ella en enojo le pisa el pie para que vuelva en si

" _Oh discúlpame por favor_" se levanto y se sentó en la silla del lado sin quitarle la vista…siguió sumiso en los pensamientos hasta que dijo para si mismo.." no es una asesina eso es seguro" ..sonrió a su acompañante" _así que…vienes seguido por aquí_"

La joven lo mira y sonríe " _Bueno...no crees que esa línea esta algo pasada de moda?_" Syaoran se sonroja " _no..me refiero..a la silla_…"

" _Si siempre_" ella rió " _es el único lugar en donde no me piden mi identificación para entrar..odio que hagan eso..ni que fuera una niña_…"

" _oye..puedo invitarte un trago?..por haberte quitado la mesa_ " Syaoran estaba mas relajado

" _Asombroso! Genial, un vino moscatel con hielo y este chico guapo invita " el camarero le trae su trago_ _por cierto como te llamas?"_

Syaoran sonrió y le dijo "_me llamo Syaoran Li_ "

" _Sakura...Sakura Kinomoto gusto en conocerte syaoran…"_, un joven se acerca y le sirve a la hermosa joven una copa de vino tinto..ella le mira y sonrie.."_Quieres probar mi vino?"_

Syaoran mira el vaso detenidamente "_claro que si_" y empieza a tomar " _mmm Rico quiero uno como ese_" Sakura sonrió

Durante horas conversaron, se rieron y tomaron juntos, parecían una pareja, Syaoran no quería que terminara el momento y la invito a cenar, ella accedió encantada pero si después la llevaba al cine y que por supuesto el pagara la cuenta ambos asintieron y se fueron a un hermoso restauran

------

Nakuru seguía a la pareja con una mirada asesina " _excelente…matare 2 pájaros de un tiro...a esa maldita perra y a ese chiquillo…y después Eriol será mío_…"

La asesina saco su armamento " _veamos..un misil y una pistola..Esta bien con eso tengo_" se sentó a esperar

------

Yamazaki, Dueño del restaurante " Du feu" estaba feliz al hacer tanto dinero con la pareja del restauran …

" _estuvo delicioso..Muchas gracias Syaoran_ " Syaoran sonrió al ver como sakura le devolvía una mirada tierna y sensual, sorata checo disimuladamente su cartera y no le quedaba dinero...así que ideo un plan...

" _em…Sakura...no me tomes como pervertido pero…dan un programa de TV y pues...quieres ir a verlo a mi casa…"_ se sonrojo

" _mmm…suena bien_ " ambos se tomaron de la mano y syaoran la llevo a su lujoso apartamento

" _Que lugar mas hermoso tienes_" dice Sakura emocionada " y tienes una piscina! "

" _Quieres un café sakura?"_ El sonríe mientras se dirige a la cocina

" _Claro estaría bien…mira ya esta empezando_"

Syaoran acerco el café y se sentó en el sillón, Sakura se quita su chaquetita y se sentó a su lado, como su vestido era cortito su pierna entera casi quedaba al descubierto, con lo que syaoran se sonrojó ..luego cuando vio la mirada de la joven se volteo sonrojad…

Siguió Mirando a Sakura detenidamente y solo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era, encontró una razón para vivir ya que se había enamorado de ella, ella nota que la mira y le sonríe con ternura, el no pudo esperar mas..la beso

Ella lo besa de vuelta y antes de lo esperado ahí estaban en el sofá besándose apasionadamente como adolescentes..las manos del joven recorrían el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer…sus caricias eran mas profundas..sentía como quería hacer suya a aquella misteriosa mujer, ella se separa de el y acomodándose sus ropas se dirige al bacón, el la sigue

"_sakura lo siento yo…perdón por besarte así…no pude contenerme…me gustas mucho y eres…lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida_"

Sakura se sonroja aun mas, nunca antes le habían pedido disculpas y menos por un beso "_pues…yo te regrese ese beso_ " Syaoran Sonrió y se acerco mas a Sakura..la tomo por la cintura y ambos se quedaron mirando un buen rato…el al fin pudo hablar "Sakura _yo...te… MALDICION!_" Syaoran ve el misil yendo hacia ellos y reacciona, toma a sakura y caen a la piscina

Al caer al agua ambos nadaban mientras las balas perforaban todo _" Cúbrete Sakura!_" ella no lo pensó 2 veces y se alejo, el la siguió rápidamente, una maceta es rota por la bala y cae encima de sakura, Asustado de que alguien lastimara a su Amor saco su mágnum Colt y disparo, logrando herir a Nakuru, ambos corrieron y se escaparon en el auto

Respirando asustada Sakura maldijo a Nakuru por querer matarla a ella y a syaoran, molesta mira a syaoran viendo como este aceleraba el auto a lo que mas podía

" _em…creo que te debo una explicación_" prosiguió sonrojado " _yo trabajo para el gobierno, me encargo de la parte de los terroristas que quieren dominar y traficar armas y drogas, entre ellos esta Eriol, el líder de la banda de criminales mas peligrosa..Y pues aunque eres inocente te vieron conmigo y ahora corres peligro...pero no te preocupes no dejare que te lastimen...nos iremos por un tiempo_"

sakura digería todo lo que le decía Syaoran, de cómo trataba a su jefe, ella sonrió cuando syaoran hablo de ella..el la mira y le dice una frase que sakura sintió deseos de vomitar _" Eres como una flor y te cuidare mi querida sakura…"_

Syaoran toma su teléfono y mira a sakura quien aun miraba por la ventana muy pensativa .."_a quien le hablas…" _dijo ella sin mirarle…siempre mirando fija la ventana, Syaoran sonrie y prosigue "_Mi jefe nos hará una reserva...iremos a algún lugar secreto_…"

Sakura siguió pensando detenidamente..andaba molesta sobretodo porque tendría que permanecer con ese sujeto, que aunque era atractivo pues no podía dejar de sentir asco por lo dulce que era con ella "_rayos, Nakuru me va a hacer mas difícil mi trabajo_…"

La joven quedo muy pensativa hasta que sintió una calida mano que la acercaba a su cuerpo…con ternura syaoran la acerco a su cuerpo …sakura lo sabia…si quería que esto funcionara deberías estar con ese hombre…pero por alguna razón se sentía tan bien…se estaría enamorada?...

"_sakura descansa un poco cielo…hable con mi jefe y me dijo que nos haría reservaciones en un hotel en una isla...como recién casados..."_ Syaoran se sonroja por el comentario…pero mas aun cuando siente que sakura le besa en los labios con ternura..mira a su acompañante quien le dedica una hermosa sonrisa…

"_mmm...suena muy interesante cariño...sigamos adelante_" dice ella y cierra sus ojos…ya no quería pensar en nada mas…y se pone a dormir

Continuara ) ….


	2. Busqueda

Episodio 2: Búsqueda

Por: Kishuu Arashi

"Explícate de una buena vez Nakuru!", dijo Eriol molesto mirando a la mujer lastimada, quien se estaba curando sola ya que Eriol no le presto mucha atención…

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Nakuru pudo al final decir algunas palabras

"Debía hacerlo…" se acerco despacio hasta su jefe… "Eriol...yo lo amo…lo amo hace mucho tiempo...déme una oportunidad mas porfavor"

Eriol la miro y señalo para que se acercara un poco mas, Nakuru feliz esperando que su señor la perdonara se acerco sonriendo "nunca pensé que sintieras esto por mi Nakuru…" saca su pistola y antes de que Nakuru reaccionara voló su cerebro por todo el piso…la Joven Nakuru antes de morir solo pudo decir el nombre de su amado una vez mas….

Eriol presiona el intercomunicador el Botón del teléfono para hablarle a su secretaria...

"Naoko manda a alguien que limpie esta mierda…y dile a Spinnel que venga inmediatamente"

"Si amo y señor…" Dijo la hermosa joven…

Spinnel se apareció inmediatamente después de la llamada y vio a Nakuru tirada en el piso…pero su mirada fría se clavo en su jefe "me mando a llamar Eriol?"

"Si, quiero que vayas por Sakura y me la traigas de regreso…si alguien se interpone vuélcale los sesos" Ordeno fríamente Eriol

"Si señor!"

"Y Spinnel…" Eriol prosiguió "No la toques"

"Si señor...absolutamente señor…" dio una reverencia y se marcho dejando a Eriol solo…

---

Syaoran se estaba poniendo impaciente, estaba afuera de una tienda en el centro comercial esperando a Sakura, la cual estaba exprimiendo al máximo la tarjeta de la hija de su jefe. Sakura salio con muchas bolsas…ropa, lencería y algunas joyas…La joven miro al ambarino y le sonrió

"Lista!" lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que el joven detective se sonrojara, estaba muy feliz porque al fin tenia ropa nueva…le paso sus bolsas de ropa y Syaoran como buen caballero las llevo  
"Bueno es hora de irnos" los 2 se tomaron de la mano y se subieron al carro

---

"Alguna noticia Rika?" Spinnel hablaba por su teléfono celular, su rostro era serio

"Sip!" Dijo la joven "la vi paseando con el lobo…, Mis fuentes dicen que se van a ir a una isla, pero el problema es que no saben cual"

"Excelente trabajo, yo me encargo del resto dulzura adiós" Spinnel colgó el teléfono y sonrió

---

Habían llegado a una hermosa isla al norte de Hong Kong, Syaoran y sakura se fueron a registrar en el hotel que le había reservado su jefe, el lugar deseaba mucho que dejar, pero no podía esperar mas de uno de 3

Sakura le sonrió y se metió al baño un momento dejando a Syaoran solo y abandonado en la fila de la recepción, Cuando era su turno la mujer se le quedo viendo sonriendo y mas aun cuando vio que la joven de ojos esmeraldas lo abrazo y lo beso debajo de su oreja haciendo que se sonrojara

"Conseguiste el cuarto cariño…?" le guiña el ojo a la recepcionista y paso sus manos en el enredado cabello de su Syaoran, Syaoran se sonrojo aun mas y al fin reacciono… "me da 2 llaves porfavor"

Sonriendo la mujer les entrega sus llaves y le habla al botones que les ayude con el equipaje, ambos se tomaron de la mano y subieron las escaleras, Syaoran le abrio la puerta de su cuarto a sakura quien le guiñe un ojo…Syaoran sonrie y se mete al cuarto con ella

" Estarás bien sola?" miro a la hermosa joven que se sentaba en un pequeño sillón, ella solo le mira y sonrie haciendo que se sonrojara

" A ver….estoy alojada en un hotel precioso…comeré rico…tengo agua caliente y ya estoy grandecita para cuidarme sola Syao…no te preocupes" sonriendo se levanto del sillón y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Syaoran " Vamos cariño tendrás que irte que me voy a cambiar…te veo luego"

Syaoran sonrió al ver la valentía de su hermosa mujer "Eres increíble sakura, en serio que te amo…"

Sakura sonrió y le beso en los labios cerrando su puerta y suspirando…ella se estaba enamorando y eso entorpecería su trabajo

---

Sakura no podía dormir, estaba mirando el techo recordando todo lo que había vivido y se sentía afortunada porque tenia a alguien que la cuidaría…o eso creía ella  
---Flash back---

Una hermosa pequeña de ojos esmeralda vestida con su uniforme corría rápidamente a su casa, para ver a su madre con su primera buena calificación en todo el año, llego a su casa y entro rápidamente sin notar el auto negro a la salida de su casa

" Mama ya estoy aquí!" su pequeña y hermosa voz recorrió el lugar "Adivina mami!" la joven siguió corriendo y se detiene al ver a su madre siendo golpeada por 2 tipos, uno rubio y otro de cabello negro, la joven madre vio a su hija en conjunto al hombre de cabello negro

"Sakura…" dijo tristemente cayendo al suelo " Corre hija..corre! yo te buscare te lo prometo…CORRE!"

"Pero…" lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la pequeña

" que te vayas maldita sea!"

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y se puso a correr rápidamente, sus instintos le dijeron que corriera todo lo que pudiera

" hey cerbero mira a la pequeña que esta corriendo, no la dejes ir ve por ella!", Cerbero respondió rápidamente y empezó a perseguir a la pequeña niña, la pequeña corría lo mas que podía pero sus piernas ya no daban mas, se metió rápidamente a un callejón pero estaba acorralada…2 hombres aparte de cerbero estaban rodeándola, la pequeña no sabia que hacer, uno de los hombres la tomo en brazos riéndose de ella al ver como intentaba moverse

"hey miren a la pequeña, quiere huir…" rió hasta que sintió los dientes de la pequeña en sus manos "Hey ayúdame cerbero , la mujer esta muerde", Cerbero se rió y agarro a la pequeña niña y la metió en una van negra

la pequeña sakura lloraba, no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando " Donde esta mi mami", lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Cerbero se rió para si mismo

" lo diré de esta manera mocosa…estas sola en este momento, pero no te preocupes, te venderemos a alguien que quiera darme algo por ti ahora calla o te vuelo los sesos!", la pequeña sakura se quedo callada, esperando su destino…

Horas después Sakura había sido vendida a un burdel de mala muerte, La señora buscaba unos atuendos que le quedaran a esta chica de solo 13 años " Mira mocosa Ponte guapa que te quieren ver", la mujer fríamente la miro y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, dejándola sola

Sakura cerro los ojos...y suspiro, no podía creer que todo esto estaba pasándole a ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una figura con cabello Rubio

" Hola preciosa…mmm...estas bien buena pequeña" Sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó en una silla " Ahora mueve tu pequeño trasero y tráeme un moscatel"

Sakura le miraba con odio, pero sabia que nada podía hacer, aquel hombre era muy fuerte, se acerco y le entrego el vino pero no sin antes tirárselo a la cara, el hombre la miro fríamente y la golpeo fuertemente tirándola en el piso inconsciente

"maldita perra vas a ver!" iba a golpearla pero una fría voz hizo que se detuviera acompañada de su mano izquierda Terada

" Déjala cerbero, yo me haré cargo ahora", Cerbero de mala gana asintió y cerro la puerta dejándolo solo con la hermosa pequeña, Eriol se acerco a ella y le sonrió ayudándole a levantarla, una vez de pie se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo

"Tranquila pequeña no te haré daño…ven deja curarte, me llamo Eriol y te llevare de aquí, iras a mi guarida y te quedaras allí", toma un poco de vendas y empieza a curarla lentamente, miro que terada estaba con una pistola apuntándole con una pistola al joven de ojos azules, así que sin pensarlo agarro el arma y lo mato " vaya buen tiro me serás muy útil pequeña, ven vamos" sonrie y la toma de la mano dejando todo el cuarto solo, sakura ahora era de Eriol, de nadie mas

--Fin Flash back—

"Era un persona muy dulce…siempre se preocupo por mi…creo que por eso dormí con el…bueno tratare de descansar ahora…ya no puedo pensar mas…." Se da la media vuelta y cierra los ojos

---

Spinnel estaba sentado en el avión de primera clase prestando atención a la película que estaban pasando en el avión "Pronto tendré a Sakura otra vez…hacemos definitivamente una pareja muy divertida"

Recordaba cuando un día vio a la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas sentada al lado de su jefe, era realmente maravillosa ver a aquella niña "jaja pensar que siempre nos peleábamos, pero creo que eso hace divertida nuestra relación…pronto te alejare de Eriol y serás solo mía Sakura Kinomoto"

---

Syaoran caminaba por el centro comercial soñando, por primera vez en su vida, estaba seguro, sakura era la mujer para el y recordó cuando la joven le beso en los labios por primera vez.

Se sonrojo y al fin lo admitió una vez que vio una hermosa sortija en el escaparate de la tienda "Estoy enamorado…le pediré que sea mi esposa"…sonrió y entro a la tienda a comprar el anillo, solo esperaba que ella le dijiera que si…solo faltaba esperar

Continuara….


End file.
